You belong with me Channy
by BrandNewMe
Summary: Hey you guys, sorry for the super long wait. Currently working on the sequel. Thanks for your patience and for reviewing. Will explain reason for Delay in first chapter or just message me because im trying to finalize some points as to this story.
1. Falling down

**AN: Hey you guys this is my first Sonny With A Chance fanfic so please be nice =D. OK so this is an AU in which Chad and Sonny are neighbors and they live in Wisconsin ( yeah the story didn't really fit into an LA setting) So enjoy and review. Ok this chapter is the slowest one because its suppose to be like a filler so that you guys can understand Sonny and Chad's relationship. **

***Disclaimer* I do not, nor will ever own SWAC or Taylor Swift or Atreyu. Don't sue me because all I have that's truly mine is a wild imagination and a spoiled dog that wont eat dog food. **

**Sonny's POV**

It was a typical Tuesday night and I was doing what I do every single Tuesday, being a good girl and studying. I decide that I need a break and look out my window to see him pacing back and front in his room with a phone in his hand. He was Chad Dylan Cooper and he was the perfect guy that every girl in our high school wished was their boyfriend, including me. He had the perfect hair, height, and even the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. The catch? He thought of me as his best friend. Add to that, he was going out with Tawni Hart and she was perfect. She was tall, skinny and was the head cheerleader. She was everything I could never be. I remember a conversation I had earlier today with my friends.

*Flashback*

I was eating the horrible lunch we were given in school, today was Pizza Monday, when I was interrupted by Nico saying

"Sonny when are you going to tell Chad that you like him''

I almost spat my food out. Nobody knew that I liked Chad, if he ever found out I knew it would completely ruin our friendship.

"What are you talking about Nico, me and Chad are just friends plus you know he's going out with Tawni" I told him. He didn't look convinced.

"Sonny you know as well as I do that you like him, Grady and even Zora agree with me. Girl if you like him, ask him out, who cares about Tawni" Nico insisted.

We kept arguing about it until he finally stopped when he spotted Portlyn, the girl he had been crushing on for almost 3 months now, and ran over to her to try and "charm" her.

*Flashback Ends*

I kept looking at Chad and saw when he angrily hanged up his phone and threw it at his bed. Then he looked into my window and smiled at me. I got a paper and wrote in big letters "Are You OK?" I saw him look through his desk and write something. He placed it up so that I could read it " Tired of Drama". I answered him by writing " Sorry" in another paper. And he just chuckled ( how I love that chuckle, because it was my chuckle and I knew he only made it for me) got up and closed his curtains. If he had only waited 30 more seconds he would've have witnessed my moment of weakness in which I wrote " I love you" in a paper. It was a sign that I shouldn't tell him how I felt.

I decided to forget about it, I mean there was no way he would ever like someone like me when he had someone like Tawni, it was impossible. I had to get him out of my mind so I started goofing around in my room I put on my Atreyu CD while I started messing with different outfits and doing all the hair dues I could think of. Suddenly I heard my favorite song play." Falling Down" was the perfect song to let go to so I started dancing and mouthing the words into my hairbrush like crazy. It was something that I loved to do and there was no one watching me anyways, so nothing to worry about.

***Chad's POV* **

I couldn't believe Tawni sometimes, I mean sure she was beautiful, but sometimes I cant think of any other reason to be with her. When we first started going out she was great and we had fun, but now she would whine about everything. She tried to interfere with everything in his life. For example today we were suppose to go to the movies and when I got to her house to pick her up she made me wait for almost an hour until she was ready, then when we were trying to decide what to watch, she whined until she got me to see some chick flick I couldn't remember the name of, and lastly when we got to the snack shop she complained that everything had too much fat in it.

But all hell broke loose when she was whining and she heard me mutter " Sonny is so much easier to be with". Now she wanted me to stop talking to Sonny. Yeah, right, Chad Dylan Cooper could talk to whoever he wanted and there was no way that they would force him to stop talking to Sonny. His Sonny. She was the only person that I knew I could trust completely. She was sweet to a point of being naïve sometimes, but I liked her that way. I opened my curtain a little and smiled when I saw her dancing and singing to an Atreyu song. I kept watching her and in my mind, I started comparing her and Tawni. They were complete opposites. To start off, Tawni loved wearing short skirts and high heels, while sonny always wore T-shirts and sneakers. Tawni's the head cheerleader and Sonny was in the band. Tawni loved having all the attention and Sonny would rather be quiet, only few people knew that she was hilarious. She had a way of always making me laugh, no matter how bad he felt. And the main difference between them was that he trusted Sonny. She knew everything, or at least almost everything, about him, and she never judged him or made fun of him. She knew all of his hopes, dreams and goals, she encouraged him to try to reach them and she would always get his jokes and laugh with him. She was his best friend, and there was no way he would ever let anyone take her away from him.

**AN: ok so like I wrote, this is just a filler. The story is way more interesting and its based on " you Belong with me" by taylor swift. So please bear with me and it will be worth it. I promise lol =D **


	2. Weird Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance. Or JoJo or her song "secret love" or anything else in this stpry except for my weird ideas lol **

****Chad's POV****

I woke up this morning feeling strange, I mean I had just had the weirdest dream ever. In it, I was in the middle of the football field, and I was completely alone. Then out of nowhere, Sonny came out and all I wanted to do was kiss her. It was obvious why I had dreamt the football field, I AM the first junior quarterback in the last 15 years at McKenzie High (**AN: Yeah, I couldn't help myself xD)**, what I didn't understand was why I had dreamt Sonny. Anyways, I decided to shake it off and headed down for breakfast.

When I got to the kitchen, the first thing I saw was my mom cooking eggs. Her names Jenny and shes beautiful, and no, im not just saying that because shes my mom, she actually is. Then I saw my step-dad, Robert, sitting down on the table reading the paper. Robert was a pretty cool guy and he made my mom happy so I didn't complain.

I sat down at the table and my mom served me my breakfast. Then she sat down and started to look at me nervously, like she always did whenever she had something important to tell me.

"umm is something wrong, mom?" I asked her

"No honey, its just that James, Robert's son you know, is coming to visit us and theres no where for him to stay alone, so I was wondering if you would mind sharing your room with him" my mom told me.

Was that it? I thought she was about to tell me we were moving or something like that. "Sure mom, James is a pretty cool guy, how long is he staying for?" I asked her casually. I mean I didn't mind sharing my room for a few days but I didn't want someone in my space for a year.

" Well, were not sure exactly how long but he said he was planning on staying here for around a month and hes going to be taking classes at your school too, oh and hes getting here Saturday morning honey so can u clear out a corner in your room so that we can fit a bed in there?" my mom asked.

" Sure mom, well im gonna head out to see Sonny, I'll see you guys later" I told my mom.

" ok honey tell Sonny we say 'hi'" my mom answered with a smile

I left the kitchen and was looking for my keys when I heard my stepdad asking my mom "hey isn't he suppose to be with his girlfriend, or did he finally get his act together and ask that nice girl Sonny out"

" oh honey, you know Chad, and no he hasn't asked her out yet, their just friends right now" my mom answered him.

" Well he better get his mind together because that sweet girl isn't going to wait for him forever, you know it won't be long till someone sweeps her off her feet and he loses her" he replied.

I chuckled and just decided to ignore them for now. It was obvious that they didn't understand my relationship with Sonny. Nobody really did. I headed out and walked next door to her front door. Her mom Connie answered the door.

" Hey Chad, Sonny is out back in the yard, you can go around back and scare her", Connie told me jokingly. Chad smirked. Sonny's mom was awesome and she was like an older version of a kid.

" ok thanks Ms. Munroe" I told her nicely and headed to the back of her house where I saw Sonny sitting on a small garden bench concentrating with a guitar on her lap and a pencil and notebook next to her. I sneaked behind her and when she started writing again I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her up, causing her to let out a scared squeal.

" Oh my gosh Chad you always scare me" Sonny told me with a huge smile. Chad loved that smile because it was HIS smile. It was the smile that made her whole face glow and that always seemed to reach her eyes and make them sparkle.

"Well you know me Sonny, but would you love me any other way Sonny? Would you really?" Chad asked her with a smirk. Sonny would get annoyed whenever he told her that. They had seen some drama actor say it on a soap opera more than 3 years ago and it had stuck to him.

" Nah, you know I wouldn't change anything about you Chad" Sonny said with a smile.

I don't know why I stared into her eyes and I couldn't look away. Suddenly my stepdads words popped into my mind She blushed when she noticed and smiled before asking me " Is there something on my face Chad or why are you looking at me like that"

I chuckled and turn around so she wouldn't see me blush that she caught me looking at her. " nah, anyways what's up, what are you writing there" I asked pointing at her notebook

She blushed " You'll think its dumb" she told me

" I promise I won't, but come on tell me Sonny, or don't you trust me?" I asked her

" Well, the guys started a band and they somehow convinced me to play the guitar and" she stopped and looked away, and I could see red tint her cheeks.

"And.." I prompted

" And I have to write the songs we play… and sing" she finished. "don't you dare laugh at me Chad" she told me with a glare.

" Im not" I told her " So when do I get to hear you sing" I asked her

" No Chad, its so embarrassing plus I only have this one song that I was working on" she told me

" Please Sonny, for me" I asked her looking deeply into her eyes, giving her my best puppy-eyes look that always got me whatever I wanted.

" Ok, just promise you wont laugh and will tell me _nicely_ if im really bad" sonny joked. She straightened up and grabbed her guitar and started playing a slow melody before she started singing.

_Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe_

Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world  
But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me  
Ohhh  
What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

Boy you're so hard to believe

I was stuck dumbstruck as Sonny finished singing her song. She truly had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. There was only one thing that was bothering me though. Who was she singing that song to? I knew she had written it, so who was it for? Seriously, whoever was stupid enough to not notice Sonny didn't deserve her. I mean, shes pretty and funny, she just chose to stay out of the whole fashion phenomenon.

" So, am I any good? Sincerely, no lying to make me feel better" she asked me with what I could clearly see was hope in her eyes.

" You sounded amazing Sonny, and anyone who thinks otherwise HAS to be tone deft. I just have one little question though" I told her.

" what is it Chad?''

" Who did you write that song for?" I asked her bluntly. As soon as the words were out of my mouth her face had turned bright red and she tried to cover it with her brown hair.

"umm, no one really, the lyrics just came to my mind". She answered me nervously. And I immediately could tell that she was lying. Sonny was never able to lie to me, whenever she was lying, she would bite her lower lip, the top of her cheeks would turn red and she would start playing with her hair.

"Sonnyyy, I know your lying to me, don't you trust me?" I questioned her. " you know you can tell me anything, but seriously, any guy who cant see what a great girl you are doesn't deserve you"

She blushed a brighter red and tried to change the subject

" ok Chad, so anyways, what was that whole argument about yesterday night, you seemed really upset?" she asked me. While anyone else would probably only ask me to get the gossip straight from the source, I knew Sonny only wanted to know if I was ok.

" Tawni was being a total drama queen, the usual" I told her. It really was, she would act like a queen and then would get over it and everything would be cool.

"oh" sonny sighed. She looked, disappointed?

"yeah, so guess what, Roberts son James is gonna come visit and now me, Chad Dylan Cooper, has to share my room for him for like a month. I told my mom it was ok since Haley has the other room and the guest room has a leak or something like that, but as soon as he gets here, im laying down the rules, specially my 'don't touch my clothes, shoes, and SPECIALLY my no touching my hair products Or mirror" I told her with a smirk.

Sonny laughed, she always did when I acted like a snob around her, im really not, but I loved to make her laugh.

" So the snobby Chad Dylan Cooper still lives! I knew it had been too long since you talked about yourself" she laughed

" keep laughing Munroe, but you know you wouldn't love me any other way" I chuckled at her

**AN: ok so this is the second chapter and its just Chad and Sonny. The next one is where things start to get interesting, James comes into the picture and Chad starts to think differently of Sonny. Also I usually like Tawni, but for this story I needed someone who was like her, so yeah lol. And please review and tell me of any possible ideas, I promise to update new chapters as soon as I can. **


	3. Shes not pretty

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing exept my iPhone which I would die withouth lol **

**Chapter 3**

***Chads POV***

***************************************************************************

So it was finally Saturday and everything was pretty much back to normal. I had been trying all week to get Sonny to tell me who the mystery guy was but she wouldnt budge. So anyways, James get here today and so the room sharing shall begin. I was ok with it, the only thing that bugged me was that now I was most likely not gonna have the chance to talk to Sonny through our windows as usuall. Well, unless i kicked James out of the room anyway.

I was watching TV in the living room when I heard Roberts car pull into the parking space. I saw him get out the car with a guy who looked around my age. He was tall, had brown hair, and looked like he probably played football or something.

My mom came out saying " oh look at you James, your such a handsome young man"

Hey, i thouth in my mind. IM the only 'handsome young man' here, or at least the better looking one.

James just smiled at my mom and then looked at me. " So you must be Chad" he told me.

" Yeah, you missed Dylan Cooper though" i replied jokingly. Apparently he got it, cuz he chuckled.

"cool, so ill be bunking with you, and im really beat from the trip so, care to give a tour?'' he asked me, hes lucky he said it nicely because I DO NOT give tours or follow others orders, well, unless their Sonny's anyway.

" yeah, why not" i just answered him, he followed me into the house. I pointed out were the bathrooms were and whose room was as we passed closed doors, until finally we got to my room.

" So this is my room and this is were youll be staying" I told him as I pointed to a bed that had been placed in my room last night.

" cool" was all he answered

" So yeah, you can do pretty much whatever you want just dont get my clothes and do not hogg my mirror" i told him jokingly, though deep down I knew I really ment it.

" Ok man" James answered with a chuckle. Then something caught his attention when he was walking around the room and stopped to stare out the window. " dude, who lives there?" he asked me, pointing at the empty room with the wide-opened curtain.

" oh, thats Sonny's room" i told him

" So how old is she and most importantly is she hot?" James asked me with a wide smile

" Shes 16, and yes she is pretty" i told him, it was the truth.

" Oh my god Dude, tell me you take advantage of this!" he almost yelled.

"what are you talking about?" i asked him, seriously, I was confused, or maybe he was just weird, yeah, I like that better.

'' I mean come on dude, you say shes pretty and you cant have a better view into her room, tell me your not letting that chance slide" he asked me

" Um dude, first of all, I dont need to spy on anyone, and Second, Sonny's my bestfriend" I told him, spying on Sonny just felt wrong.

" Ok dude, chill, i was just asking" he said

" whatevers, so anyway, im heading out, I have a date, so make yourself at home and i'll probably see you later" i told him and left.

***********************************************************************

I got back home a couple of hours later and went straight up to my room. It wasnt really late but i didnt make any noise in case anyone was asleep. It was dark allready so i just went into my room, expecting James to be asleep. What I saw surpriced me.

There, in front of the window armed with a pair of my binoculars was James, looking outside and into Sonnys room.

" dude, what are you doing?" I yelled

"Shhh, quiet down, she'll hear us. Dude, I should be hurt at you" he told me

" What are you talking about"

" Come see for yourself" he told me and handed me the binoculars. I took them expecting to see Sonny studying or something, Was I in for a suprice.

She had her curtain closed but it looked like if the fan caused it to open a little. Sonny was inside with a short towel wrapped tigthly around her and her hair was wet and loose on her shoulders. I was awestruck. Sonny NEVER dressed in anything that was too revealing, and honestly, she looked beautiful.

" See dude, I thought we were friends, but you held out on me and told me that she was _pretty_ and dude shes not pretty, shes _hot" _James told me acting as if he was hurt.

For once, I, Chad Dylan Cooper didnt know what to answer. So I just told him " whatever" and went to my room, making sure of taking the binoculars with me. No way was I gonna let James use them to look at Sonny when she was almost naked.

I went to sleep and slept in until about 11am. I saw that James was nowhere in sight so I just got dressed and decided to go out and look for Sonny. I looked for her at her house, but she wasnt there, so I knew that she was probably at the library or at the park. The park was closer so I decided to look there first. I found her sitting in a bench with a bunch of books next to her and one in her lap. I sat next to her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear so it wouldnt be on her face. She was wearing her glasses that she used to read.

" Hey Chad" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

" Hey Sonny" I told her " Studying allready?" I joked with her

" Laugh it up Chad, but chemistry is killing me and I have to study"

" What you HAVE to do is relax a little" I smiled at her

" Really Chad? Do I really?" she taunted me

" Hey thats my line"

" Nope, not today, I used it first, so technically its mine for the day"

" Fine Munroe, but u know that its still gonna be mine"

" Whatever Cooper" she replied with a smile

Me and Sonny kept talking for about an hour before I saw Tawni's covertible pull up to us and she asked me to go with her. Sonny just looked at me. When I got in the car Tawni gave me a kiss and then hugged me, which was weird for her, she NEVER did that. I turned around to wave bye to Sonny and I saw _disappointment?_ in her eyes. She just waved back and then looked the other way. I was about to ask her what was wrong but Tawni drove away before I even had the chance.

***********************************************************************

**AN: Im sorry!! i know I took forever to upload but seriously, you guys can blame my AP english Teacher and my Pre- Cal teacher, They stressed me out the whole week and I barely had time to write right now. Ill try my hardest to upload or at least start another chapter today from Sonnys POV .**


	4. Jealous boyfriend

**Chapter 4**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Sonny With A Chance or almost anything else mentioned in This story exept my Story. If i did, Sonny and Chad would SOO be together allready lol **

***Sonny's POV***

***************************************************************************

I was sitting on the bench in the park with all my books. I couldnt understand why he was still with her, and more importantly, why I would allow it to hurt me so much. I had allready agreed with myself that Chad would never look at me the way that he did at Tawni, so why was I such a masoquist. I began reading my book again when someones football landed next to me.

" Hey!" I squealed, I was think so hard that the ball scared the life out of me

" Im so sorry, I lost control of the ball and I scared you" he said

I finally got a good look at him and damn, he was cute. He was tall, had broad shoulders, brown hair and brown eyes. He was hot, but he wasnt as cute as Chad

" Its ok, it was an accident, so all is forgotten" i told him

" Great, so Im James Conroy and you are?" he asked me

" Sonny Munroe" I simply answered him

" Oh so your Chads neighbor?" he asked me

" Yeah, so your his new roomie for a couple of weeks, he told me that you were visiting, So how are you liking Wisconsin so far?" I asked him.

" yeah, well it was a little slow for me, but a couple of minutes ago it started to get much better" he answered me

" Really, whys that?" I asked him.

" because I didnt know anyone here other than Chad before but now I just met a beautiful sweet girl" he answered me

I blushed, I couldnt help it. Nobody really ever flirted with me because almost everyone was too busy looking at other girls like Portlyn and Tawni, but here was this really cute guy who thought I was beautiful and had been flirting with me since we started talking.

" well um your really sweet, but If im the only pretty thing youve see here, then your definitely missing out. Wisconsin is beautiful and theres a lot of places that you just _have _to see before you leave" I told him, trying not to make it too obvious that I wanted to get off subject about how pretty he thought I was, it was just too weird, specially since he wasnt exactly the guy I wanted to hear it from.

" Well I dont know how they can compete with you, but if you insist how about we go out later tonight and you can show me these beautiful sites your talking about" he asked

Oh My God. Mr. Brown Eyed Cutie had just asked me out. Any other girl would have jumped at the opportunity of going out with a guy like him, unfortunately for me, I wasnt like every other guy. Deep down, I felt like going out with James would be like betraying Chad in some way, and I could never do that to him.

" I" I started to tell James, but then I stopped. NO, I thought to myself. Chad is your _bestfriend _only, not your _boyfriend_ or anything like that. If you go out in one little date with James, it wont mean anything to him. Plus you deserve this Sonny, and James looks like a pretty cool guy, so why not go out with him.

" Sooo?" James asked me hopefully

" So, pick me up at 8, you know where I stay" I joked at him.

" Cool", he answered me.

" well James, Ill see you later, right now I really have to go to the grocery store" I told him

" Will do pretty girl" he answered me and I blushed. He smiled and I left to get the store, speeding since I was allready at least half an hour late.

***************************************************************************

***Chads POV* **

I got home at almost 8 and I was mad. Tawni had told me that she had this great _emergency _and that I just _had _to go help her. Turned out her great emergency was going to find a dress for the junior prom which was almost 2 weeks from now. We spended almost the entire day at the store with her asking me for advice, and for what if she didnt even take it. She ended up picking a dress that I didnt like. I mean our theme was Mystery Masquerade and she bought a dress that was just too out of theme. Anyways I got to my room and whats the first thing I see? Jamesgetting ready and using MY mirror, but getting ready for what?

" Sup dude, isnt it kinda late to get ready?'' I asked him

"nope, cause I have a date with a hot girl" he answered

" Really? Who are you going out with?" I asked him

" With Sonny, She says she wants to show me all the beautiful sites of Wisconsin" he simply answered me

Wait, what? _He _was going on a date with _MY_ Sonny? No way, Sonny never went out with anyone. Plus, James wasnt good enough for her and I barely knew anything about him, she could not just go out with random strangers, didnt she know how dangerous that was. I mean, I barely know James, for all I know he could be some serial killer or somethings and hes escaping the law from Los Angeles and thats why he was here in Wisconsin now. Hundreds of reasons why she shouldnt go out with him were passing through my mind when James cleared his throath.

" Um dude, arent you going to congrayulate me man, I mean you saw her last night and you know she is FINE, plus I was talking to her earlier and she seems really sweet" James said

" Congrayulations man Sonny really is a great girl" I answered him. Well what was I suppose to say, ' no you cant go out with her because I think you might be a serial kiler' yeah, that wouldnt do anything, plus I needed James to trust me if I was going to try and get his intentions out of him.

" Thanks bro, man I wonder what base I can get to tonight, any clues" James asked me with a smirk

And what hapened next couldnt be helped. I leaped towards him and socked him straight in the nose which caused him to tumble backwars and fall on the floor.

" Man, what the hell was that for?" he yelled at me

" What it was for? You being a jerk, Get one thing straight James, you BETTER respect Sonny, she is a great girl and MY bestfriend and you BETTER not even THINK about trying anything like that with her tonight because I SWEAR if you EVER hurt her in ANY way, you'll have to deal with me" I yelled at him

" Dude, it was just a joke, She seems like a great girl and I wanna get to know her, and just so you know, Your not acting like a _bestfriend _or even a protective _brother_, Your acting like a _jealous BOYFRIEND_ and you allready have a girl, so back off. If you like Sonny, your too late man, shes been here forever and you didnt take advantage, so again back off now that I am" james yelled back

" I am not acting like a jealous boyfriend, and fine, Ill back off, but James I swear that if you hurt her, Im coming after you" i told him

James was calming down allready so he said " Fine man, dont worry about it, were just gonna hang out, dont go all protective psycho on me"

" Fine, Sorry about punching you in the nose" i apologized

" Its cool, Ima go clean up and Ill see you later, because im about to be late for my date" He answered and left

Ok what the hell just happened? I wondered. I usually wasnt one for fighting, but I had socked James straight in the face for joking over Sonny. Something was up with me thing I knew for sure, I wasnt going to be able to sleep until they got back and that meant there was only one thing left to do.

***********************************************************************

**AN: Ok You guys sorry for not uploading this yesterday or earlier today. Long day and night so yeah lol Anyways, i have a couple of ideas for the next chapter but Im open to suggestions so any?? and do you guys wanna see what James and Sonny's date is like? From Sonny or Chads POV? Im gonna sleep on it and Ill decide in the morning lol Please review lol **

**ps. Im sorry for so many grammer errors but my Word program doesnt love me anymore and im stuck on WordPad and I get so much into my writting that I miss a lot Of spelling errors so please dont burn me for that lol.**


	5. Perfectly Unperfect

***Chapter 5***

*** Sonny's POV* **

***************************************************************************

It was 8 o'clock when I heard the front door bell ring. I was ready already so I just went downstairs to meet James. I decided to go casual today and just wear a black T-shirt, some jeans and my trusty black chucks. I mean, it was just a date and I never liked pretending to be something im not and even a reallu cute guy couldnt change that.

I got downstairs and opened the door for James. He was standing there wearing some jeans a dress shirt and a leather jacket. It instantenously reminded me of Chads jacket and how he never let anyone but me wear it. 'Shake it off sonny' i thought to myself. Youre going out on a date with James, not Chad, so stop thinking about him.

" hey pretty girl" greeted me James

" Hey James" i answered him

" Ready to go?" he asked me

" yeah, let me just get my keys" I answered him. I got my keys and we were out the door.

" So, where are we going tonight?'' he asked me

" Um, I was thinking you might wanna go eat something first, theres this really good pizza and burger place thats near one of the sites I wanted to show you" I told him

" That sounds great, so lead the way" he answered

We started walking for a couple of minutes until we got to the fast food place. It had a built in arcade and James wanted to play some games before we ate so we did. The first game we played was a dance machine. I won, and James was really bad at it. I couldnt help but remember that Chad rules on this machine. Everytime we came here we would play and me and him were the top two scores. Then he wanted to play air hockey and he won, and again I remembered that I always beated Chad on this game. It was one of the only things he wasnt perfect at. But somehow, that made him more perfect for me, because it showed that he wasnt this perfect being that might one day disappear. It showed that he was normal and perfectly unperfect.

We kept playing games for a while until we both got too hungry and decided to order something to eat. I wanted bacon and mushrooms on it, but James said he hated them, and wanted Bellpepper and sausage on it. Wow, he was so different. I gave in and let him order the pizza the way he wanted, while thinking how everytime me and Chad came here we would always order bacon and mushrooms. We used to come here so much before that the cashier allready knew and sometimes they would just serve us free pizza. _Stop it Sonny,_ i thought to myself. James is not Chad so stop expecting him to act like Chad.

We ate and left the place to go for a walk. " Do you wanna go to the ice brink" I asked James

" Umm, im not really a skater, but ill try it if you want to" he answered me sweetly. We made our way to the nearby ice brink, got some skates on started skating around, James fell multiple times, and i would smile at him, trying not to be mean by laughing at him. Me and Chad used to come here a lot when we were younger. We would race around the brink and try to outshine each other.

We kept skating for a while, till it was about 10:30 then deicided to head out. We did have to walk home and we were around half an hour away. We walked all the was till we were almost home with just casual conversation. James asked me a lot of questions, like what kind of music I listened to and what my favorite color was, i answered him thruthfully, I told him that I liked all kinds of music and that my favorite color was purple. He also asked me if I liked anyone, he asked me in a jokingly tone, but I knew he was serious. Since I was being honest, I told him the thruth, that I did. He asked who, and that he couldnt get out of me, no way was I gonna tell him that I was hopelessly and endlessly in love with him almost brother Chad Dylan Cooper. He smiled determinly at me, and somehow I felt like that meant trouble, but I quickly shook it off.

We got to my front porch and I was waving goodbye to him.

" So, your not gonna tell me who my rival is? " He asked me sweetly

" Nope" I answered him with a smile, no was would I EVER tell him

" Fne, so how about a kiss goodnight, and a hug please" he play begged me

" Fine " i smiled at him and gave him an awkward hug, he wrapped his arms around me and it felt wrong, and I instantly knew why. As cute and cool and nice as James was, he wasnt Chad. James was too tall for me too. When he hugged me, I didnt feel loved or safe. There was a great difference and I knew I would never belong with him. It was simple, I couldnt belong with him because I belonged with HIM. With Chad.

When we were seperating from the hug, he leaned down and I noticed he was trying to kiss me, but when he was about to, I moved my cheek to the side so he would only kiss my cheek. He sighed and gave up for the day.

" Well Sonny, I had a great time with you today, how about you?" he asked me

" I had a great time too James" I answered him sweetly. And it wasnt an entire lie. I mean, I did have a good time, It would have just been better if I could have stopped myself from thinking about Chad the whole time.

" Great, so since Im starting school tomorrow at Mackenzie High, I guess I'll see you there?" He asked me

" Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then James" i answered him sweetly, no reason to be mad at him for not being my dream guy. PLus, I was pretty sure I wasnt his dream girl either. I was about to enter my house when he called out to me.

" Hey Sonny, how about an icecream tomorrow after school?" he asked me. Wow, he was really asking me out on another date. well, I guess there was no wrong in going out for icecream with him, even if I was more of a frozen yogurt kind of girl.

" Sure James, I'll meet you by the bleachers afterschool" I answered him and went inside. I peaked outside through the curtains to see him with a wide grin on his face. I went up to my room, closed the curtains and changed into some comfty pajamas and laid down on my bed, my last coherent thought being that no matter how great James Conroy was, he would never be Chad Dylan Cooper.

***********************************************************************

**Chad's POV**

It was afetr 11 and they still werent home. Where the hell are they? James had exactly 5 minutes to get Sonny home and get back to the house, if not, he would go look for them himself. I went to look out the window and finally saw Sonny and James outside of her house. I saw them talking and then he hugged her and tried to kiss her, but she moved her face and he ended up only kissing her cheek. _Thats my girl, _I thought. James wasnt allowed to hug my girl, let alone try and kiss her. They kept talking for a while and I decieded to go back to my bed since I was pretty sure that if I stayed at the window I would get spotted and they might get the wrong idea.

Around amost 10 minutes later I heard James open the door to my room, he came in with a huge grin on his face and I had the biggest urge to just punch it out of him., but I resisted.

" So, how was your date" I asked him, almost unwillingly

" It was awesome, Sonny took me out to the arcade, and then for pizza and then to an ice brink. Dude let me tell you, that girl can move!" he answered me

Of course she could move. We used to always have competitions to see who was better and it was always a close call between the both of us.

"Yeah bro, Sonny is great at almost all of those games." I simply answered him.

" And damn bro, You should have seen her today, she looked hot! I dont know why, I mean usually skinny jeans and T-shirts arent really attractive to me but she just knows how to rock them. And it helps that ive allready seen most of whats under them" he jokes, again, my fist felt a great gravitational pull towards his face, yet he kept talking " Its either that or Im falling in love" he finished

Wait, WHAT!?!? No. fucken. Way. I thought to myself. There was no way in hell that he had the right to talk about love if Sonny was in any way involved in the conversation.

" Wait, love?" I asked him. " Dont you think its a little soon to think about that?"

" Bro, relax. Its just an expression. There is one thing thats bugging me and mightbe a problem though" he told me. " Your her bestfriend right? Can you tell me whos this guy that she likes? I couldnt get her to tell me" he told me

YES!! I thought to myself, thank you mystery guy. Wait, forget that, he wasnt going to say thanks, he was just happy that Sonny wasnt falling for James.

" Well no, she wouldnt tell me that either." I answered him point in lying anyways.

" Well, im just have to figure it out if I wanna get anywhere with her. Hey, If things work out, I might even ask my dad if its cool if I stay a little longer here or who knows" he joked.

No. Way. I thought to myself, as soon as his time here was over, he was gone.

" Oh and guess what, I have another date with Sonny tomorrow afterschool, Im taking her out for Ice Cream" he told me and I swear I saw some sort of look in his eyes that were somehow making fun of me because he got to go out with my Sonny. I ignored it though, anyways, I knew that me and Sonny were frozen yougurts kind of people.

" Well, I have practice tomorrow so im gonna go to sleep" I told him and laid down in my bed. I fell asleep quite fast but the last thing that came to mind was me hurting James, which caused me mto have a peacefull dream. One were James was a purple mush and Sonny looked at him like if he was a hero. Dreams were good!

***********************************************************************

**AN: Hey you guys, sorry for not uploading sooner but I've been stressing out this whole past week in my pre-cal and english class and ughh I still have another paper and presentation due by next friday and all this other stuff but anywas, this isnt my favorite chapter, I had intended to make it much more interesting but nothing came to mind when I sat down to write it. Umm, Im pretty sure that the drama is gonna start in the next chapter and theres probably gonna be a Sonny and Tawni argument. Im not really sure yet lol. **

**PS. Thanks for all the sweet reviews, you guys are AWESOME! lol **

**And I'll give a shout out to all of you guys in my next chapter. Ill try my hardest to upload either today but I dont promise anything lol ( Please dont get mad, If you knew how stressed I am, You would understand lol ) =D **


	6. Zoned out

**Chapter 6**

*** Chad's POV***

***************************************************************************

I seriously cant believe how much today sucks. Today was James first day here and the majority of the girls had been drooling over him, which I didnt really care about, exept for the fact that he didnt pay attention to any of them. No, instead he was being a gentleman and had actually asked Sonny if he could eat lunch with her and her friends, which she did, beause Sonny always does the nice thing. Then I go to my last class, which trust me, you do not wanna have Pre-Cal, and turns out I completely flunked my last test, so I have to get a tutor and finally its afterschool but I have football practice from 3 to 5.

So that brings me here to the locker room with the rest of my team.

" So Chad, your going to the dance with the Ice Princess" asked one of my friends, John.I was about to answer when Tom cut in saying " My bet is that he wants to take Munroe" he joked

" Yeah thats right, shes the girl you keep claiming is your 'best friend'" said Ben

" Dude, seriously, whats up with that, I mean shes not even cool or anything" said John

Ok, now I was mad, but I decided to just completely ignore them, they were just being jerks anyways.

" Come on dude, tell us the dirty details, are you hitting that or what?" asked Tom with a grin

I was about to sock him in the face when John said, " oh come on, you know that theres no way that little girl is letting anyone in her pants, not even Chad here"

" dude, dont be so sure, havent you ever heard that the quiet, shy ones, are the wildest in bed" said Ben.

" Shut the hell up you assholes" I yelled at them. " I swear that if you guys dont leave her alone and ever say anything like that about her again, your gonna have to face me"

" Ok bro, just chill, we were just messing around" answered John.

I couldnt handle being in there anymore, all of them were my friends and I knew that if I didnt get some fresh air soon, i would explode and end up beating the shit out of them. I was dressed so I started to run my laps, we had to run 2 miles to warm up before we actually started doing anything. After I was done all of the team was still running so I went to get a drink of water from the cooler.

After everyone was done, we started practising our passes and positions. And then it happened. We were in formation and I had just given out the play when I saw them. Sonny was waiting on the bleachers and James had come around and gave her a hug. I froze. I could not believe that he had his arms around MY Sonny. The next thing I knew, The ball hit me straight in the forhead and I was being tackled by the team.

***********************************************************************

**Sonnys POV**

I was waiting sitting in the bleachers for James, we had agreed to go get icecream so I wasnt about to ditch him. I was watching Chad run his laps while I waited. God, he was gorgeous. My perfect guy. The next thing I knew two arms were wrapped around me and I knew it was James. I didnt like it. It felt wrong.

" are you ready to go?" askes James

" yeah" I told him. It was when we were about to leave that I heard someone yell.

" Oh my god Chad, are you ok?"

I instantly turned around and saw Chad laying on the floor. And then I ran. I ran towards him as fast as I could and pushed his team mates out of my way.

" What happened" I asked them, glaring at each and every one of them

" We were carrying out a play and he just lost all focus and well the ball hit him staright in the head and then we kinda tackled him" One of them answered me.

" Well what are you doing standing there, help me carry him to the nurses office" I almost yelled at them. They did and soon we were in there. It was afterschool so there was no one there exept me and Chad, the nurse had left to get some ice packs for his head.

" Oh Chad, dont you ever dare to scare me like that Cooper, or I swear I'll make you pay for it" I told him. Ok, so maybe I was over reacting a little, but come on, who wants to see the guy of their dreams get hurt.

" Sorry Sonny, but shouldnt you be trying to make me feel better?" he asked me with a chuckle

" Well, what happened? why did you miss the ball" I asked him

" Um, I got distracted and I guess I just zoned out"

"Hmm, well, just try to be more careful Chad, promise" I asked him

" I promise" he told me. I smiled at him and gave him a soft hug. I knew he was probably going to be sore from being tackled and thats when I heard it. that incredibly annoying, high pitched voice.

" Oh My God Chad!What happened to you my poor Chaddykins!" She squelead and almost pushed me out of the way. She went next to him and wrapped him in an extremely tight hug. He let out a pained groan.

" Tawni, let go of him, he was hurt and your hurting him more" I told her. She turned around and glared at me.

" well _Clowny_, Who do you think you are to tell me, Tawni Hart, what to do with MY boyfriend!" She screached.

" Im his bestfriend and Im just watching out for him, and my name is Sonny" I told her defiantly. see, i could be sweet and nice, but not when it came to Tawni Hart or anyone who hurted any of my friends, specially Chad.

She was about to start screaming when the nurse came back and kicked both of us out of her office.

" Stay away from my boyfriend" Screached Tawni

" I am NOT going to stop talking to him because YoU say so" I told her

" Arent you tired of it, of following him around like a lost puppy, of looking like a bitch who everyone thinks is sleeping with him." She yelled.

" Shut up" I told her. " And guess what Tawni, I rather have everyone _think_ that Im sleeping with one guy, then have everyone _know_ that even though I have a boyfriend I still slept with half of the guys from here" I told her. she gasped. she knew I was talking about her and she knew it was true. Everyone knew that tawni was easy to all guys.

" You bitch!" She yelled at me.

" Takes one to know one" I told her calmny.

" Ughh, I swear Monroe that you regret ever messing with tawni Hart" She yelled

" Yeah, whatever" I told her and walked away. I headed home, and decided that I would check up on him later, Anyways, his bitch was gonna be there with him now and there was no point in staying. I felt like I had forgotten something though, I just couldnt remember what. I knew this was gonna be one of those times in which no matter how hard you try, youll never remember what your suppose to do and wont remember until later or when someone asks you about it, so i decided to just take a nap.

***********************************************************************

**AN: Omg, im sorry I tool like a week to update but this is the fastest i could lol Anyways, Sorry, its just that school and stupid idiot are completely fucking with me right now. Words od advice to live by**

**" Dont let someone bcome a priority in your life when your just an option in theirs" **

**Follow it and youll have a wayyy easier life. It prevents you from heartbreak and disappointment =[. Ill upload as soon as I can and the next one I promise to be filled with drama. **


	7. Feeling safe

**Chapter 7**

***Sonnys POV* **

**'' DISCLAIMER" i own nothing**

*************************************************************************

Today was not a beautiful day. I woke up and as usual looked out my window for two reasons. One was to see what the weather was like, and Two was to see if Chad was up and possibly talk to him . Neither one of these were possitive. Chads curatins were closed and the day was tainted with dark, thick clouds and it was thundering. I decided to just put on a sweater and some jeans and go out. It was saturday and I remembered that I had a date with James. Again. He was still ok, I just want used to him yet. I wanted some time alone or with my friends, plus I had to practice with the band.

I dont know how, but Nico had somehow convinced the Principal to let us play at the Junior Prom, which was less than one week away. This had me full of nerves, I mean how am I suppose to sing in front of all those people. Yeah, I playes in band, but that was different. In band we have uniforms and we all blend in, but here I was going to be the center of attention, and Im not sure thats exactly my thing.

I finished getting ready and headed over to Nico's house. Everyone was getting ready to start practicing in his garage. Nico was on a bass guitar, Grady was on the drums, Zora was on the electric piano, Portlyn was on the her guitar, and I only I was missing. I had to giggle to myself. I mean, Nico had actually gotten to go out with Portlyn and now they were officially going out, he even asked her to join the band, and we found out she has so really good guitar skills. I got up to the stand and took my guitar and stood in front of the microphone ready to start playing.

Once I finished singing the song I had to sit down to catch my breath. What was wrong with me? I had written that song, I wrote all the songs for the band.I couldnt do this anymore. We kept rehersing for another couple of hours and pretty soon it was almost 4pm. I remembered I had my date with James at 5. I went home, took a shower and got ready. At 5 I heard a doorbell and I knew he was here. I met him downstairs and we left to go to the arcade. We played games for a while and we ate. Then james asked me to go outside with him.

" So whats up James, why did you wanna come outside?" I asked him as we got into his newly acquired car. I remembered yesterday Chad came over to my house excited and telling me that his parents had given him and new motorcycle and that James had gotten a used car to use while he was here.

" Well I wanted to ask you something" he told me while we were driving away from the arcade. I was waiting for him to say something else but he didnt. He just kept driving and soon we were at lookout mountain, the make-out spot for horny teenagers. He stopped the car and turned around to look at me.

" Well Sonny, Ive been here for almost two weeks and weve been going out on dates almost everyday since I got here. Your an amazing girl and I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend and if you wanted to go to the junior prom with me?"he finshed.

Ok, I was not ready for this. And it wasnt fair. I just couldnt do that to him, he was a pretty cool guy and he didnt deserve to go out with a girl who was eternally in love with aguy who was practically his step-brother.

" Ummm" Was my genius responce. I didt know how to answer him. Then he leaned closer to me and tried to kiss me, but when he was about to, I caught on to what he was doing and moved my face to the side, causing him to only kiss my cheek.

" James, your an amazing guy. Your cute and funny and sweet, and thats exactly why I cant be your girlfriend. Im in love with someone wlse and it isnt fair for me to play with your feelings. I dont want you to end up hating me. And I dont want to end up hating you because your not him. Im sorry." I told him as nicely and sincerely as I could.

what happened next I would never have expected it too.

An expression of pure fury darkened James face and he leaped on top of me, crashing his lips against mine. I tried to push him off but he just pressed himdelf harder against me. he then stoppeded kissing me and grabben both of my hands roughly to hold me down.

" you are such a bitch, Ivebeen nice and understanding bacuase you told me you liked someone else and now your telling me that you wont even be my girlfriend, your such a lttle whore. Tell me why wont you go out with me, because you wanna sleep with some other guy? Who is it anyways? No, just let me guess, its Chad isnt it?" he yelled at me.

I was frozen. how could he do this? he was supposed to be a good guy, and he just kept insulting me because of it. All I knew was that I had to get as far away from him as possible. Then I felt James run his hands up and down my legs and I started panicking when I felt him start to touch my chest.

" James stop this! Leave me alone, you dont want to do this" I told him on the verge of tears. I wouldnt let myself cry in front of him though.

" No, I think this is exactly what I want to do. You need someone to get you out of that fantasy world you live in, maybe after this youll stop being such a bitch to other guys who arent your little prince charming" he told me with a scowl.

I dont know how, but my hands somehow got to the door handle when he forcefully kissed me again and was distracted. I pulled it open and kicked him off of me and quickly got out the car and I ran. I ran through the woods were I knew he wouldnt be able to follow me as fast as I could and I kept running. I didnt know where I was going, I just kept running, trying desperately to shake off all the fear that was boiling inside of me. I ran until I couldnt anymore and when I stopped to look up, I saw that I was at Mackenzie High. I felt a wave of relief come over me when I saw Chad there, coming out of the locker rooms. I ran to him and when I was close enough I just wrapped my arms around him and I couldnt hold my tears in anymore. The began falling down like watfalls and I just hugged him tighter. He was suprised at first but then he wrapped his arms around me in a protective manner. I felt safe. Then I realized that that was what my subconcious was looking for when I was running. A part of me knew that the only person who could ever make me feel safe was Chad.

" Sonny, whats wrong, your scaring me" he asked me. I just shooked my head and kept on holding on to him.

" Sonny, please tell me whats wrong, did someone hurt you? whats wrong?" He insisted.

" Just get me out of here Chad, please" I silent begged him. I needed to calm down and feel safe, and that was only going to happen once I was alone with him. He didnt ask anything else, he just let go of me and grabbed my hand so that I would follow him. I tried to, but as soon as I tried, my legs failed me and I realized I was exhausted. I thought I was about to fall but I felt Chad wrap his arms around me and picked me up bridal style. I was supriced that it seemed effortless for him to be able to pick me up,but I ignored that. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and I dugged me head into his neck. I felt him put me down a couple of minutes after and I saw him get onto his brand new black motorcycle, streching out his hand to me to help me onto it. I took his hand and and sat on his motorcycle behind him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and resting my head on his back. I could still feel my tears running down my face and onto his shirt. He started driving away and I closed my eyes, trying to block out everything else and focus solely on the air wappring itself around us due to the speed we were driving in.

I opened my eyes again around 15 minutes later and notice that we were at our spot. It was a beautiful medow that had a small lake were we used to play in alll thetime when we were little. It was our secret spot, and it had huge rocks you could sit in, plus a beautiful landscape and view of the sunset and sunrise. In all the years me and Chad had been here, neither of us had ever seen anyone else here. We got off his motorcycle and sat down on one of the rocks. He sat down and i sat in front of him and restend my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me again and we both looked at the sun. It was nearly sunset, the sun was almost all the way gone, making the water from the lake look beautiful shades of blue, orange, brown, green and black. Neither of us said anything. he knew me, and he knew that I would tell him as soon as I was ready. We were like this for an hour, just looking at the sky and at the lake, with his arms wrapped around me and me resting on his chest, listening to his heart beats.

" Sonny, do you wanna tell me what happened?" he asked me in a whisper. I nodded and began telling him.

" I went on a date with James to the arcade, and he asked me to go outside with him. He drove us to Lookout Mountain and he asked me to junior prom and to be his girlfriend, I said no. He got mad and called me a bitch and a whore for liking someone else. I tried to explain why I wouldnt date him and the next thing I knew, he was on tp of me, kissing me and running his hands throught my body, I felt so dirty Chad, and he kept doing it, I dont know how but I got the car door open, kicked him off me, and I just ran. I kept running until I saw you." I told him. I could tell that Chad was furious and I could feel him tense up to an incredible state, and I saw something burning in his eyes. In that moment, I knew that if he saw James, he would probably kill him.

" That son of a bitch!" said Chad in a tone I had never heard from him before. " Sonny, did he..?" asked Chad. He didnt have to finish the sentence, I allready knew what he was asking.

" No, but I think he would have if i hadnt gotten out" I whispered and tears started to threaghten again. He wrapped his arms around me.

" Dont worry Sonny, hes never going to bother you again. I will personnally kill him as soon as I see him" he said

" No, I need you right now Chad, with me, not in jail for killing someone whos not worth your whole life" I told him, trying to lighten him up a little.

He tightened his arms around me and restend his chin on my head. We stayed there until almost 10, then we both got up and got on his motorcycle to leave. When we got to our houses, Chad stopped in front of mine and we both got off. We walked in and I saw that my mom wasnt home. Chad followed me to my room, I got some pajamas out of my drawers and went to the bathroom to change. When I came outside, Chad was sitting on my bed. He got up when he saw me and pulled the covers out from were they were neatly tucked. He signaled for me to climb in and I did. he tucked me in and I looked at him.

" Do you want me to open the curtains so that I can keep an eye on you?" he asked me sweetly. I nodded. Tonight I wanted to feel protected. He went to the window and opened the curtain.

"Goodnight Sonny, I promise I'll keep and eye on you. Sleep." He came over and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled at him and nodded.

" Dont do something stupid Chad, please" I asked him. I didnt want him to get in trouble. He looked at me and smiled. " Nite Sonny" he said and left. I fell asleep almost instantly. I was seriously exhausted. It was a peacefull night, comepletely the opposite of the day.

***********************************************************************

**AN: Ok, so i hope you guys like this Chapter. Umm, theres probably only 2 or 3 left, Im not really sure. Im also thinking of doing a sequel, but it would be really different from this story. So please review and tell me what you think. This is also the most mature chapter in the whole story. **


	8. The Light in My Life

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing =/**

**Chads POV**

***************************************************************************

I had just lefts Sonnys room and I was walking to my house. I could not believe that piece of shit had come so close to hurting her. Sonny was like my sunshine, and I knew that if she was hurt again, neither one of us could handle it. I hadnt seen her so scared in so long. She didnt always use to be as quiet as she is now. Before she used to be way more outgoing and happier.

***Flashback***

We grew up together and when we were little she would always smile, but then when she turned 14 she started acting quieter, distant, as if she was lost. I tried to get her to tell me, but I thought she was just shy about being in middle school and all the drama that came with it, and I dismissed it fom my mind. Until one day, I went over to her house, I was worried since I hadnt seen her in more then a week and whenever I called her, her dad said she was asleep. I remember she was wearing a spaggheti shirt and as soon as she saw me she ran to put on a sweater. Thats when I knew something was wrong. One, it was 95 degrees and two, Sonny didnt really like wearing sweaters. I remembered grabbing her arm to stop her and her wincing in pain. Then she gave her back to me and tried to hide her face.

" Sonny whats wrong" I asked her worridly

" Nothing" she whispered

" Sonny, please tell me" I pleaded

" Its nothing Chad, really" she answered me

I knew she wasnt gonna tell me, so I grabbed her hand and turned her slowly around to face me. She kept her head down and I cupped her face with my hand and pushed her face up gently. It was one of the only moments when I admit I could have broken down and cried. Here was Sonny, my perky little Sonny, but she didnt look like her anymore. She had a bruise that was different shades of purple and green all around her left cheek. She had a cut on top of her right eyebrow that looked like if someone had hitted her there and I could see the outline of a black eye on her left eye. Her neck had bruises too and you could see the shape of a pair of hands on it. Her shoulders were bruised as well as her arms and I could bet my life on it that there were more bruises that I couldnt see.

" Sonny what happened to you" I whispered to her

She started to cry and she hugged me. She then told me about how her mom had gone on a bussiness trip for two weeks and her dad hadnt stoped drinking since she left. She told me about how he was confusing her and calling her Connie and how he had tried to get her to sleep with him and when she refused called her a slut and claimed that she didnt love him anymore and that she was cheating on him. She told me that It wasnt his fault, but that he couldnt stop drinking. I took her out of there and took her to a hospital where they called her mom who came back as soon as she was informed of what happned. She seperated from her husband and he was forced to attend rehab and can only see Sonny once a month and under strict supervision as long as he continues clean.

**Flashback ends**

I remember how long it took her to gain some normalcy back in her life. Sonny is my sunshine, she always has been the light in my life. She just has this light inside of her that brightens up the world. But during this time, it was as if someone had turned it off, extinguished it, to a point in which even I doubted sometimes if it would ever come back. It was also during this time that we became really close, we were almost inseperable but then high school started and we both went different ways somehow, but still, we remain bestfriends. As much as I want to think that shes completely back to normal, I know that she isnt, in fact, I know that the only person she has ever really let in is me.

So now who the hell gave this idiot the right to hurt her again. It was bad enough that she had to go through it once but now she had suffered something similar that I knew would only serve to remind her of what happened before. James better be home, I swear to god Im going to kill that piece of shit. I walked into my house and went straight up the stairs and into my room, where James laid on the bed. I went up to him and pulled him up by the shirt and threw him on the floor.

" what the hell!" Shouted James. I went next to him picked him up by the shirt and punched him in the face.

" Your a fucken piece of shit James" I yelled at him. Then went back to punching him. he threw a punch and I dodged it, but socked him in the face and he fell to the ground, I jumped on top of him and started socking him, getting out all my frustration on him. He was the one who hurted MY Sonny, he deserved way worse then this.

I felt someone pull me off him and then saw my mom go next to James and help him.

" What the hell is going on here?!" asked Robert.

" I dont know, he just came in here and started fughting with me" Said James, pretending to be innocent.

" Chad is this true?" askes my mother

" Yeah, but that idiot didnt tell you why, come on James, tell them what you did to Sonny" I yelled at him

" "Whar are you talking about" asked James, pretending innocence.

" He almost raped her, Sonny came crying, completely terrified to me mom, you know what happened before" I told her, she gasped, she was the only person I had ever told about Sonnys family problems, but even to her I didnt tell everything.

" James is this true?" Asked Robert

"No, we were making out and when things got heated she got scared and ran off, I cant believe she would say that though" He replied, fake shock in his eyes. " Ill talk to her about it though" he said.

" You are lying you son of a bitch, and you are never gonna go anywhere near Sonny ever again" I snarled at him.

" look Chadm I know your jealous because you wanted to be with her, but shes just a tease man, and look at what shes saying about me" He said

I tried to grab him, but Robert stopped me.

" James, i think it would be best if you went back to your mothers house this Sunday. She called saying you can go back after Saturday" Robert said.

" what!" he yelled. " Your gonna pick him and some girl over your own son, what kind of a father are you, oh yeah, a shitty one since you couldnt even keep mom happy enough for her to stay with you" he finished

Robert let go of me and went next to James, got him by the shirt and pulled him outside. Then I heard the car drive off. My mom was still in the room looking shocked at me.

" Is Sonny Ok Chad?" she asked me

" Shes scared, damn mom, you should have seen the look on her face when she found me, she looked so lost and terrified. I hadnt seen her like that since what happened with her dad" I answered my mom. I felt something run down my face and I suddenly realized that it was a tear. So did my mom.

" Oh Chad,dont feel bad honey" she told me while she wrapped me in a hug, " I know you care a lot about Sonny and you dont want her to get hurt, but what happened wasnt your fault and there was nothing you could do to stop it. None of us knew James was that way, but you know what, you just proved what a great friend and person you are by caring so much and just being there for her when she needs you"

I smiled at her, and decided that I was gonna get her the most awesome birthday present ever. My mom always had a way of cheering me up. And right now, I really needed it, I knew Sonny felt worse then I did, but I just felt so useless not being able to help her and take away all her saddness.

" Thanks mom" I told her sincerely.

She left and I went to sleep. It had been a long day and I needed to rest, but I still kept waking up throughout the night to check up on Sonny like I promised. I couldnt wait till morning, I was gonna get up and go check on her to see if shes Ok.

**************************************************************************

**AN: Ok, so this is the longest chapter ive written ( yay!) Ill try to upload again tomorrow or as soon as I can. I know people who have suffered from this and worse types of abuse. they are very close to me and I guess I just wanted to give one person a hero. Remember that things arent always what they seem and we all need someone to count on and to be there for us. I dedicate this chapter to my bestie who has always been here for me through thick and thin. **

**Ok people, two more really long chapters and its over lol. But I will make a sequel to it, though its probably not gonna be anything like this one, but hey, it keeps it interesting, and I am open to suggestions on what you guys want to see on the sequel. so review and tell me! lol =D**


	9. So Obvious

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer- i own nothing**

**Chads POV**

***************************************************************************

I woke up around 9, got dressed, and headed over to Sonnys house. It was friday today and I had practice later but I didnt really care, its not like I really needed. I went to her house and knocked on the door, her mom opened and let me in. I went up to her room and knocked. She told me to come in and when I went in she was sitting on her bed.

" Hey Sonny" I told her as I made my way to her bed to sit next to her. Yeah, we were both suppose to be at school but I decided to ditch it to stay to check on her and I knew she wasnt gonna feel up to going.

" Hey Chad" She answered me with a small smile. Anyone else would have thought that she was ok. I wasnt anyone. I knew she was still feeling bad and I could bet my life on it that it was because it brought back memories of her father. Her smile didnt reach her eyes and light them up like they always did when she was truly happy. i didnt want to upset her even more though, so instead I had to get her out to get some fresh air or something to help her clear her mind.

" Lets go for some frozen yogurt" I told her with a grin.

" Chad, its nine in the morning and I havent even had breakfast and you wanna go get frozen yogurt?" She asked me jokingly

" Ok, so come on, get dressed and I'll take you out for breakfast _then_ for a froyo" I told her. She smiled at me and kicked me out of her room while she changed. I waited outside her room and a few minutes later she came out wearing a longsleeve dark purple shirt, some black skinny jeans, her chucks, and her hair in a loose bun. She looked adorable. _Wait, were did that come from, shes your bestfriend remember Cooper, _I mentally told myself.

" Lets go, Im starving" she told me. I followed her out her house and we went to a pancake house and sat down. We just ate and talked. It was great, and I really did love spending time with Sonny. we both were carefull of avoiding anything that would reemind her of what happened yesterday. And I knew if she found out I decked James she would be mad, though she shouldnt be because I never promised I wasnt going to hurt him.

" So, are your ready for your big game today?" she asked me

" huh?" was my brilliant responce.

" I cannot believe Chad Dylan Cooper forgot about his most important game. Chad did you seriously forget that your playing for the championshp today? Remember, last game of the season, if you guys win this one you guys are champions and have an undefeated season" She told me. Oh, i thought to myself.

" Oh, Its just that there are more important things on my mind" I answered her. She smile, and this smile really reached her eyes. She had a truly beautiful smile. " Arent you going to play at the game?" She looked down, suddenly becoming interested in her food, and I knew she wasnt planning on going.

" Please, for me?" I asked her and looked into her eyes. her gaze met mine and we just stared into each others eyes, until she blushed and looked away.

" Ok Chad, for you" She answered me with a smile.

We kept eating and then we went for a froyo, she always got the strawberry one and I always got the chocolate one. Like always, she would eat a couple of spoonfuls of hers and would then steal mine and eat it. I didnt mind though, because I always took her strawberry one. It was one of our unspoken traditions. We walked out and got onto my motorcycle. We had used it to get here since we were both to lazy to walk all the way to get breakfast. I drove us to the park and we started walking around, just enjoying each others company. I didnt know what was wrong with me, the whole day I couldnt stop thinking about how beautiful she looked.

Pretty soon we lost track of time and when I looked down at my watch I saw that it was almost 5 o'clock. _Damn_, I thougt, I was almost one hundred percent sure that if the only reasong why the coach _might_ not kill me is because of the game, but then again I said might. I hated to have to end my time with Sonny, but I did have to go to the game.I told Sonny and she remembered that she had to get ready to play in the game too. So, it was almost positive that we were both going to get killed. We headed back to our houses and when we both got off my motorcycle she gave me a hug and went into her house. I dont know why I felt tingles where her arms had been a couple of minutes ago.

I went to my house and took a shower, changed, grabbed a sportsbag and trew my uniform in there. Then I got the keys to my motorcycle and headed for school. As I allready expected, my coach almost killed me for skipping school and therefore practice. But, since I _am_ his best player, he got over it and just told me to change and start to warm up. Pretty soon time was up and it was 8 o'clock and time for the game to start. I put on my blue, white, and gold uniform and went out when they announced my name. I saw Tawni on the side of the field with the rest of the cheerleaders and doing some cheers. I also saw Sonny, wearing her band uniform and playing with the rest of the band.

The game started and we were tied. Bayville High was our rival school so this game had caught a lot of attention and the media was also here, it was a small town after all. The game kept going and I got to admit, it was the toughest one yet, but I knew we were going to win. It came down to the final play and I knew the whole game depended on me. The play ended perfectly. We won. We all started cheering and running, we were state champions!. I looked to the side and became furious. There, in front of everyone, was Tawni flirting and all over one of the guys from MY team. I walked over to her.

" What the hell are you doing?" I asked her, the anger noticable in my tone

" Whats the matter Chad? Dont like what it feels like when your girlfriend messes around with another guy?" she asked me

" Yes Tawni, I _love_ it that your messing around with another guy in front of me" I told her

" Well I dont care! You've been messing around with that whore of a neighbor you have, you stood me up yesterday and left with HER on your motorcycle, carrying her and hugging her, and EVERYONE told me that they saw you with her today the whole day and keep asking me if im ok after you dumped me for her, and how it feels to be dumped for someone else!" she yelled at me

" Well you know what Tawni, shes a much better person then you are, and consider yourself dumped" I told her and stormed off. I didnt know what to do. I seriously was confused. I never claimed to love Tawni, but it did hurt me that she would betray me that way. I didnt really know what to do. It was almost 11 so I just kept driving around. It felt amazing to just feel the air around you and be able to feel like theres only you and that your flying, that nothing can stop you. I kept driving around and took a look at my cellphone. It was 1 in the morning, meaning I had been drving around for more then 2 hours. I had a bunch of missed calls but only two peoples calls were important, and those were my moms and Sonny's. I called my mom and told her that I was ok, an would be close but had to do something else before I went home. I made a U-turn and headed to Sonny's house.

So now its almost 3 in the morning and Im standing in front of Sonnys house. I went around back and started trowing pebbles at her window, yeah, I know it was cliche, but it was either that or ring the doorbell and have Connie kick me out and probably call my mom. Sonny went to the window and when she saw me she came downstairs quietly and and came out the backdoor. She hugged me and we sat down in the small garden bench.

" What happened Chad?Were were you?" she asked me, and I knew she was just worried about me

" I was just driving around, trying to clear my mind, I broke up with Tawni" I answered her

" Oh, Well, your better off withouth her Chad" She told me and she placed her hand on top of mind to confort me. I felt tingles and warmth emerge from the spot were her skin touched me.

" Im Sorry I woke you up" I apologized to her.

" Its ok, I kinda was allready awake, I couldnt sleep not knowing that you were ok" She confessed with a blush. I smiled, I loved how she looked when she blushed. Again, my mind returned to my thoughts of Sonny earlier. She truly was the most beautuful girl I had ever seen, but It was just because she was beautiful on the outside, it was because she had the most beautiful and pure soul I had ever met. She was kind, sweet, smart, funny, talented, and had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. She truly was one of a kind.

" Im still sorry, its just that I was trying to understand whats going on in my mind. I was angry that Tawni was messing around with some other guy, but thats it. Im not jealous, just mad she did it. And Im actually glad were finally over." I told her

" Its ok to be confused Chad, Im always confused, but you know what, your always there to help me when I need you, and you know I am always gonna be here for you when you need me. Im your Sonny, Chad, and no matter what happens, I will always be here for you." She told me

" Thanks Sonny, I know I can count on my Number One Girl whenever I need you." I told her, but I remained serious.

" You do know though that its 3 in the morning and oh my gosh, Chad Dylan Cooper might actually get bags under his beautiful eyes!" she joked at me and I had to laugh. I took out my phone and took a picture of her before she could actually notice what I was doing.

" Hey" she squealed

" Hey, I like this one, you look so cute" I told her. Wait, did that just slip out? Chad man get a grip on yourself and stop checking Sonny out!.I turned to see her and she was blushing.

We kept talking and laughing and pretty soon we saw the sky start to get lighter and the stars started to disappear, I looked at my watch and saw that it was 5 in the morning. We said goodbye and she went into her house and I went up to my room. I had to sleep, Junior prom practically was today and I was expected to be there early.

Tonight had actually been an eventfull night and I realized one thing that was so obvious, that it took me forver to figure out.

I was in love with Ms. Sonny Munroe.

**********************************************************************

**AN: Ok so thats Chapter 9. Only one more left. And then the sequel shall begin lol. I hope you guys liked this Chapter and I promise to upload the ending as soon as i can. Yes, Chad finally admitted hes in love with Sonny. Also, I work really hard in this story but not a lot of people are reviewing so I dont know if you guys dont like it anymore or whats up so please review. And thanks to all of you guys who review, you guys rock !**

**Ps. **bridgetking26** I saw the episode you asked me about and i thought it was adorable how he blushed and pretty much ran away. I can try and write a story about Joe and Stella but there isnt a place to post them to yet. Im not really sure how to start one for " JONAS" but as soon as there is one, I will try to write a story for them =D **


	10. You Belong With Me

**Chapter 10**

**disclaimer- i own nothing**

**-Sonnys POV-**

***************************************************************************

Ok, it was official. I was 100% confused with what was going on. Yesterday Chad had broken up with Tawni, and then driven off in his motorcycle for hours, causing me to stay up all night waiting for him to get back. Then, he came back and came to my house and we talked until the sun came out. Why was I confused then? Because I kept getting mixed signals from him. At times he would act like a brother towards me, and at others I felt like he wanted to kiss me. I decided that its time to either do something about my feelings for Chad and just tell him, or try my hardest to lock them away forever, because who was I trying to fool? Im just the geeky girl and hes the jock, and we all know the the handsome prince only falls for the poor girl with a big heart in fairytales. Great right? Unfortunately, life isnt a fairytale. I knew what I had to do. It was time to lock away all my love feelings for him and trow away the key.

I got up from my bed, went to the restroom and washed my face and teeth. Then I went to my vanity mirror and brushed the tangles out of my hair. I finally got to look outside and saw that the day was against me. It was clousy again and I turned to my alarm clock, noticing for the first time that it was almost 1 in the afternoon. Wow. I never slept this late and I was supriced that my mom hadnt come to check on me. Usually by nine I was up and helping her out around the house. I went dowstairs and looked for my mom, but only found a paper where she wrote that she had to go run an errand, but would be back soon. I headed for the front door to pick up our mail and looked up to the sky. It was cloudy, the same as my mood and it looked like it was about to rain. I picked up my mail and went back inside.

I decided to eat some Lucky Charms to help me clear my mind. They didnt help, the whole time I kept thinking about Chad and how much I wish I had the guts to tell him that I was in love with him, that all those times he would tell me he felt like he didnt know where he belonged, I was dying to tell him that I knew where he belonged, that he belonged with me. Then a song popped into my head, I had been working on it for a few days,but I hadnt had the perfect lyrics to complete this song. I ran upstairs and picked up my guitar and started playing along to the lyrics as they popped up in my mind. It was perfect. I picked up my phone and called Nico. I asked him to hold an emergency rehersal at his house. I got dressed in some sweats and ran out the door and to Nicos house.

**Chads POV**

Ughh. This is what happens when you stay up all night. My head hurted and my hair was a mess. Plus, just as Sonny had predicted, I had bags under my eyes. I was only glad they were barely noticable. I got up and went to take a shower. After I was done I looked at my clock and saw that it was after 2, that meant that I had five hours to get to prom. I really didnt want to go, but I was expected to. It was the Junior Prom and I was considered the king of the school. Plus, next year was senior prom and that was one thing I wanted to win. Since we were juniors, they would pick a prince, which everyone had decided would be me, and during the prom, the judges would decide who the most beautiful girl was and pick her as the princess and were nominated for queen next year. I couldnt stop myself from wishing that Sonny would one day, or at least for one day, be my princess.

I got dressed and got my keys. It was a theme dance so I had to go pick up my suit. Obviously I was gonna be a prince so I headed out to pick it up. It was suppose to be quick, just go in, get my tux, and ge out. But no. Instead, I was stuck in there for 2 hours while they tried to find it since apparently it got mailed to the wrong store. Today was not going well.

**Sonnys POV**

The song had turned out great. It explained everything that I felt and I knew that if I sang any of my songs at the dance, I would tell Chad that I was in love with him. And that was exactly why I wasnt going to go. As soon as we finished and the song was perfect, I told Nico that I wasnt going to the dance. He whined and pleaded for me to go, but I couldnt, there was too much at risk if I revealed my feelings and it was better to not take any chances. I told him to let Portlyn sing, the girl really was great. I got to my house and noticed that it was starting to get dark. It was still cloudy, and looked like it might start to rain and thunder any second. There was not one star in sight. I headed up to my room and saw Chad getting ready for the was going to be the handsome prince who would dance with the lucky princess and give her a fairytale night. Too bad I would never be that girl.

He saw me and started looking around his desk until he found his notebook and wrote " YOU GOING TONIGHT?". I got mine and wrote back " NO, STUDYING". It wasnt a complete lie. Studying did help to keep my mind off him, its just that it wasnt the real reason for me not wanting to go. He gave me a small smile and answered " WISH YOU WERE". I saw how his face dropped a little, as if hurt that I wasnt going to be there. I couldnt inderstand why. He was the prince, meaning he was going to be dancing with the most beautiful girl at the dance, he would even notice if I was there or not. So why did he look so sad that I wasnt going? Was there really a chance that he cared about me the way I did about him? There were so many questions that I needed to hear some advice from a cool head. I knew what I had to do. I had to talk to my mom.

I ran downstairs and saw my mom sitting down on the sofa. I ran to the sofa and sat down in front of her indian style.

"Mom, I have boy troubles" I suddenly told her

" Well whats wrong honey?" she asked me

" Ok, so theres this guy..." I started

" Honey, lets be truthfull, we both know 'this guy' is Chad" she told me with a small smile. Yeah, it was my own fault for thinking my mom wouldnt figure it out.

" Well, yeah" I admitted. " Anyways, Im in love with him mom, but you know hes my bestfriend, and Im afraid that if I tell him how I feel, he'll get scare and try to seperate himself from me. But I dont understand him because sometimes he treats me like im his bestfriend and others like if he likes me as more then that and I dont know what to do because I just love him so much and " I was interrupted by my mom telling me to stop. I realized that I had run out of breath and that I was talking so fast that she probably didnt even understand everything that i told her.

" Honey, breathe. Ok, the way I see it, your complicating this way too much honey. Now theres only a couple of questions that you have to ask yourself to know what your gonna do. Do you know what they are?" she asked me. I shook my head no.

" Well first off, are you in love with him?" she asked me

" I love him more then anyone else in this world"

" Does he make you feel safe and tingles all over?"

" I feel like im going to faint everytime he hugs me"

" Can you live happily withouth him?"

" No, I seriously dont think I can, thats why Im so afraid I'll scare him away"

" Honey, can you handle him being with someone who isnt you again?"

I had to think about that question. I had hated all the time that he was with Tawni, but I had been able to handle it because I always knew it wouldnt last. But now he wasnt with her anymore, he was single and he was handsome and charming and he would probably fall in love with someone else, maybe the dance princess, and she could be nice and pretty and then what? I would lose him forever.

" No" And I knew as soon as I answered her that I had to go to that dance and I had to tell him how I felt. " Mom, I have to go to the dance and tell him how I feel, If I dont do it now, I dont think I'll ever be able to" And then I remembered I didnt have anything to wear and that we had a Masquerade Dance. " I dont have anything to wear though" I sighed

" Well, thats not entirely true" My mom told me. I gave her a 'huh?' look.

" Well, you know earlier when I was running my errand? I kind off went to go pick up something in case you changed your mind and decided that you wanted to go to the dance" she answered me. Then she took my hand and led me upstairs to her room. She opened her closet and pulled out a beautiful purple dress that looked like it had diamonds embroided all over holding it up. It was my dream princess dress. Then she went to her bed and took a box out. In it, was a beautifull mask and a necklace, and pair of white elbow lenght gloves. Everything was beautiful

" Oh my god mom" I sighed, still amazed at how awesome my mom was for doing this.

" Sonny, you are an extremely beautiful girl and I can bet my life that Chad is in love with you. Honey, you dont see the way he looks at you, but I do, and its the way you look at someone you truly love. So come on, its almost 6 and the latest your getting to that dance is 8 o'clock. It time to dazzle him honey" She told me with a smile. I hugged her tightly. I dont know what I would ever do without her.

It was almost 8 but I was ready. My mom had straightend all my hair but curled the tips. She had done my make-up using only natural colors that made my eyes look even bigger then they allready were, and I had on my dress with some pretty silver heels. It was time.

We drove to the dance and I texted Nico telling him that I was here and to get everything ready for me to sing. He texted me back in 10 minutes and told me everything was ready. I put on the large black coat with the hood over me and my dress and headed inside. I went in through the back and met with Nico and the gang. I took off my coat as soon as I was sure that only they would see me.

" Wow! Sonny you look beautiful" Nico told me

" Yeah Sonny, I think your the prettiest girl here" Grady told me

" Aww Sonny, There goes my chances to be Princess" Portlyn told me with a smile, and I knew she was just complimenting me

" Thanks you guys, is everything ready?" I asked them. They all nodded.

" Portlyn, can you help me with something" I asked her, but signaled for her to follow me privately.

" Whats up Sonny?"

" Do you know where Chad is?"

" Yeah, hes been walking around since he got here, just drinking punch and pretty much ignoring everyone" she answered me

" Thanks Portlyn". She nodded and went on stage.

Outside and on stage.

" Ok people, gather around. Today were gonna play a song that was written by one of our group members to a special someone, if you know what I mean" he joked. " Well, dont hate us if its not perfect, but we barely came up with it today, so enjoy!" He finished.

I heard the music start to play. Ok sonny, its now or never, I thought to myself. It was my cue to come out so I did and began singing.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do  
_

I spotted Chad looking at me and I made eye contact with him. I wanted him to know that this song was for him, and I knew he understood me. He just watched me and I smiled to myself when I saw his mouth fall open a little when he truly took in the way I looked today.

_  
I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  


I started walking down the stage steps and he started walking towards me. Everyone could tell and they all moved to the sides, opening a path that we could take. I froze when I saw Tawni move towards Chad and try to hug him, but he just shook her off and kept walking towards me. I had to smile when I saw her face, she looked so shocked and angry that he was picking me. He stopped right in front of me and I kept singing.

_  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  


I wrapped my arms lazily around his neck, but I just rested them there and kept singing.

_  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
_

"You belong with me" I whispered to him when the music was coming to an ending and thats when it happend. He placed his hands on my head softly and lowered his lips towards mine to kiss me. The kiss was sweet and soft and I poured all my love and confusion into it. And I realized that this was what I was missing all that time. That he was all I needed and we belonged together. Our lips parted and everyone started clapping for us. He raised his hand up to my face, stroked my cheek, and took my mask off. He stared into my eyes and I waited for him to do something. He lowered his hand to mine and pulled it, signaling me to follow him.

We went outside and sat on a small bench that had been decorated specifically for the dance. **( Imagine the twilight scene where edward and bella dance, sorry, mayor twilight freak here lol). **We sat down and I smiled shyly at him. I wondered if he was regretting kissing me, or maybe he thought I was someone else or maybe he was trying to think of how he could avoid me for the rest of his life or, I was inturrepted from my inner fight when he started talking.

" Im sorry" he whispered

" Sorry for what?" I asked him and I knew he was regretting kissing me.

" For being such an idiot" he answered me

" Your not an idiot Chad, I should be sorry for kissing you, I know you only look at me as a friend and your probably regretting kissing me and you might never want to talk to me again and" he interrupted me again by placing his finger on my lips.

" Dont be sorry Sonny, Im not." he said

" Then what are you sorry for Chad?" I asked him

" Im sorry for never being able to see what was right in front of me, whats always been in front of me. Im sorry for wasting time with other people when we could have been together since so long ago. For being so blind and almost losing the best thing thats ever happened to me. Because you are the best thing thats ever happened to me Sonny. Your everything I've always looked for in a girl, youre sweet, smart, funny, and beautiful. And you know what, I think my hearts always know that you were it, it just took my head a while to figure it out" he said and smiled at me.

" Dont be sorry Chad, I think that we both had to go through everything that we have to truly be able to cherish our relationship. Youve always been here for me Chad, youre my bestfriend, and I trust you more than anyone in the world. And I know that your always going to be number one in my heart." I finished and blushed. I was ecstatic at this moment. I couldnt believe that I was telling Chad how much I cared about him and he felt the same way about me. Chad leaned down towards me and I could tell he was going to kiss me again. My heart soared, this moment was perfect and nothing could ruin it. But it was.

" Chad come on, theyre calling you, you can go back to kissing your girlfriend later, but now theyre about to announce the Prince and Princess" John, one of Chads friends, said. Chad groaned and stood up, then streched out his hand toward me. I took his hand and followed him inside, where Nico was about to announce the winners.

" Okay my people lets give it up for this years Prince, our one and only C.D.C, Chad Dylan Cooper!" announced Nico over the speakers. I had to giggle when I saw Chad make his way to the stage, the entire female student body almost drooling at him, and some guys mumbling about how they should have been prince. Last years Prince placed the crown on Chads hair and I saw him squirm, so like Chad to worry about his hair being messed up, even if it was by a crown.

" And now the votes are in, the judges have decided that this years Princess, is none other then the beautiful ... Allison ' Sonny ' Monroe. Give it up for our Princess Sonny!!" Nico said.

What? I had won? how? The princess was always the pretties girl at the dance and I turned my head around and saw Tawni glaring at me, then I looked up and saw Chad streching his hand out for me. I walked over to the top of the stage, still not completely sure I had won. Last years Princess placed a tiara in my hair and handed me a bouquet of red roses.

" Give it up for this years Prince and Princess, Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe" The crowd errupted with applause. Me and Chad walked off the stage and he led me to the center of the dance floor. The lights were turned off except for a spotlight that was placed directly towards us, and Chad whispered to me that we had to have a dance as the royal couple. Then the song _Love Remains the Same_ by Gavin Rossdale started playing and we danced to the music, Chad leading. We kept dancing until the song ended, then we stopped. Chad looked at me and smiled.

" I love you Sonny Monroe" he declared with a small smile.

" I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper" I answered him with a blush.

He leaned down towards me and kissed me again, but this time there wasnt any confusion or fear in it. The only thing we both felt was trust, happiness, and love. The crowd watching us started cheering and some said 'awww' while others said 'its about time'. We both blushed and smiled. Needless to say, it was the best night of my entire life. Me and Chad confessed our love for each other and he finally realized that he belonged with me.

***********************************************************************

**AN: And it is over! lol Well, the first part anyways lol. Ok, so now the real drama can begin in the sequel. Im warning you guys that it will be really different from this one and I hope you guys enjoy reading it though. **

**I hope you liked the ending of this story. It is the longest chapter yet ( yay!) lol. I need your opinion on a few things for the sequel though. **

**1) Would you guys like me to use other celebrities in it ( i.e. The Jonas Brothers)**

**2) If so, keep them famous or use them as regular people.**

**3) I need a girl to play a hated and total bitch in the sequel xD lol. Seriously though, you guys arent gonna like her, so any suggestions? lol**

**4) And just pretty much any suggestions on what you guys would like to see happen on the sequel.**

**So thanks for reading and reviewing this story, you guys rock! Look out for the sequel! Oh, and Im going to try and upload pictures of Sonnys dress and tiara and stuff to my profile, but I dont promise anything lol. If you guys really want to see it though, I can just send the pics to you guys lol. **


	11. Please Read Important AuthorsNote

**Ok guys. This is the sequel to "You Belong With Me". I wrote that story a couple of months ago and I said that I was going to write a sequel. I promised it in October and the truth is that I barely started writting it now. Lately, I've been going through a lot of issues and when I was going to begin writting this story, I lost all my inspiration to write. I spoke to a doctor and she said that I am depressed and that I needed an outlet, thus, prompting me to take up writting again. **

**"You Belong With Me" was pretty laid back and had a lot of fluff because when I wrote it, I had the support of a lot of people and I was in a happier mood and it was something I could relate to. Having the perfect and unconditional bestfriend and love. Now, the person who inspired me to write it specifically on that song and on the emotions Sonny felt has hurt me deeply, and I have been very affected by it. This sequel is going to be completely different. I plan to use more mature topics and content. **

**I sincerely apologize to anyone who is offended by what I write. Im not trying to offend anyone in anyway, thats why im writting this note. This story is going to be an outlet for me and its going to deal with addictions and hurt, but unlike in real life, I do plan for this story to have a happy ending. **

**To help me make this story the best I can at the moment. I have asked for the help of a few fellow authors. **_**Jemi-Junkie **_**being one of them. A huge thanks to **_**Slickboy444**_** who has had the patience to answer every email I send him. He is an extremely talented writter who makes every story he writes unique. He has helped me with a lot of details and I am very thankful. **

**So all I ask now is that you just give me a couple of hours more to write the first chapter and please everyone once I post, review so I can see if you guys are still interested in me continuing this story, or if you would rather me leave this story sweet and happy as it is, and write a new story based on what I spoke about.**

**Finally, if you would like to see a sample of the way I have changed my writting, I recently wrote a story called " Believe In Me" in the Camp Rock Archive. You can go through it on my profile and tell me what you think. It is a Joe/Demi story, which I should also warn you, that there will be a lot of Joe in this story, so if you like him, thats a good thing LOL. **

**Thanks you guys**

**Love and Peace**

**-BrokenDreamer17**


End file.
